


Godsdammit Magnus

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Campfires, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Sex Talk, obliviousness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: Magnus sees nasty scratches down Hearthstone's back and asks him about them.
Relationships: Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Godsdammit Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Non-explicit talking around sex. The implications are heavy and all but directly said. idk either.

If you ever find yourself in Jotunheim, don’t go for a swim.

Magnus flops onto the bank of the river like it’s some memory foam luxury mattress. He groans when Blitzen shakes his shoulder and lifts his face from the mud for a brief pout. Hearthstone helps Sam out of the water and for a minute the four of them just stand around to catch their breath (well lay around in Magnus’s case). A gust of wind reminds them just how soggy and freezing they are.

“Ugh, we’ve gotta dry off asap.” Sam grumbles, wringing out the hem of her hijab.

“We’ve got to make a fire and dry out our clothes first or else we’ll all get pneumonia overnight.” Blitzen decrees. The mention of a fire, a warm _warm_ fire, gets Magnus’s full attention.

“I guess that means I’ve got to find some privacy out here.” And with that, Sam wanders off to make her own private fire away from the boys. Hearth makes quick work of a little bonfire, and Magnus comes back with lots of sticks to add to the growing flames. He’s struck with how familiar the scene feels; Blitz ever concerned that they’re warm enough and Hearth working away on sleeping arrangements.

Magnus shucks off his wet pants and pulls off his soaked shirt, throwing both haphazardly near the fire to dry off. He sits down next to them and rolls into a ball, shivering when the freezing breeze blows past. Blitzen and Hearthstone follow suit, though Blitzen takes more care in arranging his clothes so they don’t wrinkle. Magnus notes that Blitz certainly looks just as peeved and cold as he does.

Magnus huffs a laugh, too cold to really find it any more amusing. He turns to Hearthstone, whose always cold, with full intent to tease him when his gaze is immediately taken by dark welts sliding down his back.

“Oh god…” Magnus reaches out a cold hand, barely brushing the scratches and making the elf recoil. He shoots Magnus an annoyed look that fades when he sees the concern on his face.

_What’s up?_ He signs to the son of Frey. Magnus points to his back before asking _What happened?_

Hearth just stares, still processing the question but when it finally clicks, he simply points at Blitz. Blitz, to his credit, only splutters a little while he tries to get his heart under control. Magnus stares at Blitz with such a trusting expectant look, visibly oblivious to the implication. Blitz runs his tongue over his teeth to stall for time. He hopes Magnus will put two and two together before he has to say it out loud.

“Godsdammit Magnus.” Blitzen hisses under his breath. Then he groans, “How dense are you?”

Magnus furrows his brow for a beat. Then his jaw hangs open. His face oscillates between traumatized and thrilled as he gestures wildly between the two of them. “When did _this_ happen?”

Blitz clears his throat and rubs at the back of his neck. “It’s been a long time coming, kid. Not that it was ever clear when this _thing_ changed from friends to, uh. More. Than that.”

Hearth huffs with a smirk on his face as he adds, “ _We weren’t really physical before last month, so we haven’t explicitly been **together** without telling you for very long.”_

Magnus makes a face at that, pretending to gag. “Gross. You guys are practically my parents, I don’t need to know.” He tries, and fails, to keep the disgruntled façade up and decides to heck with it. “Okay, but you guys are like my parents, so tell me everything!”

He punctuates his excited outburst with good-natured punches to Blitzen and Hearthstone’s arms, making them laugh. It’ll be a long night waiting for their clothes and backpack stuff to dry, so they hunker down by the fire and talk and tease one another. At some point Sam wanders back, in rat form because her clothes still haven’t fully dried, and settles down by Blitzen’s knee. Hearthstone also moves to lean into Blitzen, his high core body temperature too tempting for nigh-cold-blooded Hearthstone.

Magnus watches the fire light flicker over his friends, making their warm expressions look downright smoldering and tries to think back on all the other times he’s seen them look like this. All the times their hands have brushed in passing, or they’ve argued and wrestled as an excuse to hold hands and get in each other’s faces, or all the bickering and teasing that always reminded him of an old married couple. Magnus then wonders if Hearthstone really is as cold-blooded as he claims to be, or if it was just another excuse to get close to Blitzen. The two had always been like this, Magnus realizes, this was inevitable; fate, whatever you want to call it. Their flirting was so low-key Magnus didn’t even pick up on it until now. “Holy shit they’re slick.” He thinks to himself heart swelling with pride.

His mind replays the start of their quest, and all that bubbling love and pride comes to a screeching halt. He and Sam had been making their way through the forest to rendezvous with the couple. Blitzen had seemed really flustered, and if he could blush he’d have been redder than a tomato, while Hearth had that same too-proud smirk on his face as earlier tonight. At the time, Magnus had been a little confused but had thought nothing of the dishevelment. Now, Magnus squints suspiciously at the both of them.

“ _Dudes_.” Magnus chides, in his most disappointed and disgusted voice possible. He throws his hands up, “During a quest?” Hearth shoots him a smug squint in return. Blitz has that unnerved guilty look on his face, not quite meeting Magnus’s eyes. Sam looks as confused as a rat can look.

Gods, he loves his friends, and he’s happy that they’ve found happiness together. But Magnus did not prepare himself to know so much about their sex lives. He grimaces fondly, “Gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I started this concept right after Sword of Summer came out, and I haven't gotten around to really finishing it until now so that's why theres no Alex.


End file.
